PJO Shuffle
by seizetheday224
Summary: 20 mini one shots that are inspired by songs from my iPod. Enjoy :


1. Out There from The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Tyson watched boys from the school eating lunch. They looked so happy and carefree. He wanted so much to join them, but memories of the dirty looks he'd received from people before held him back. Bitter tears streaked down his grimy cheeks.

2. Short Skirt, Long Jacket by Cake

Nico didn't think about love very much, but he'd imagined the kind of girl he'd want to go out with. She'd be quick minded, bold, and mysterious. He smiled at the thought of a girl with dark, spiky hair, piercing blue eyes and a sharp attitude.

3. Decode by Paramore

She couldn't figure out who Luke really was. Last summer, she had seen how he had been transformed from a loyal and kind leader that she had always admired, to an icy and unfeeling…monster. He stood before her, his eyes pleading, his invitation still lingering in the air between them. Annabeth's brain was fighting with itself. Was he a man or a monster? Could she dare to trust him anymore?

4. A Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables 

Death was closing its shadow around Silena. A blurry apparition of Charlie's face appeared before her. She could make out his warm smile. His strong arms were outstretched to receive her into Elysium. Pain drained out of her, and she welcomed death as a chance to feel her love's arms again.

5. Belle from Beauty and the Beast

The looks that Annabeth's stepfamily always gave her made her feel the same way she had before she had run away with Luke and Thalia. Different, unwanted. She saw her little stepbrothers whisper to each other as they stared at each other. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

6. Mess of Me by Switchfoot

Nico felt drained and dark. His skin was going ice cold from being surrounded by dead souls so often. His energy was exhausted from being so angry and regretful. But how could he forgive?

7. Raindrops by Regina Spektor

As Rachel sat at an icily silent dinner with her parents, she acutely wished Percy was there. Being around him brought relief from the pressures of her family life. Like a ray of sunshine through a gray, overcast sky.

8. Braille by Regina Spektor

Puddles and mistakes. Pools of tears gathered in the folds of Zoe's chiton. Zoe felt like something had been torn out of her. She had lost so much, and all for the sake of a handsome man with a winning smile, sugar-coated words, and godly strength. Guilt was heavy in her chest.

9. Nothing In My Way by Keane

Percy had always been confused and frustrated by Annabeth's habit of brushing off anyone who wanted to help her. He could see how sad and lonely she looked whenever he saw her by herself. He could see right through her claims that she was "fine".

10. Pick Up Off the Floor by MIKA

Thalia's first night as a Hunter was a long, sleepless one. Questions about her decision floated through her head. Was it worth it to give up love? Then the memory of Luke's betrayal pierced through her. As a Hunter, she would be freed from ever having her heart broken. Strength flowed into her, and she looked to the moon, its silver rays comforting.

11. The Heart of Life by John Mayer

Sadness was Grover's companion as he traveled to warn the nature spirits and tell of Pan's death. But every night, before he fell asleep, he would play his pipes and think of the people he loved. He knew that even though everything seemed to be crashing down, love would always hold him up.

12. We Are Going To Be Friends by The White Stripes

Another school, another place where he'd be labeled as a weirdo. Percy slipped into his chair in Latin class. An awkward looking guy with rusty hair and lanky limbs walked into the class and caught his eye. He gave a warm half smile. Percy smiled back as the boy sat in a desk behind him. Maybe he wouldn't be alone here, after all.

13. I Will Go Sailing No More by Randy Newman

Daedalus looked into the dark eyes of the young son of Hades. The son of Athena's many lives rewound in his mind. All his great discoveries and inventions, all the things about his existence that had benefited the world rather than harmed it, lingered behind his eyes as he took his last mechanical breath.

14. Home from Beauty and the Beast

A beautiful prison. Loneliness filled her heart, and she felt despair set in as she collapsed on the ground. Endless solitude, all for the sake of her father. Tears flowed from her eyes and pooled in the sand.

15. Dreaming With a Broken Heart by John Mayer

Lord Hades sat in the darkness of his throne room. The blackness was where he felt most comfortable, because he could control it. Unlike the prophecy that the Oracle had given, and in doing so, had destroyed his happiness. In the opaque shadows, he could almost imagine Maria's form.

"_Mia cara,_" he whispered.

16. A Bushel and a Peck by Doris Day

Grover and Juniper sat in a clearing in the woods, a picnic spread out before them. Laughter filled the woods as they fed each other playfully. Grover played cheesy love tunes on his pipes, and the afternoon was filled with kisses. The young tree spirits giggled and the ancient ones smiled knowingly and rolled their eyes at the couple.

17. Hakuna Matata from The Lion King

Chiron was standing in a corner of a big warehouse that his relatives had commandeered for their favorite pastime: hard core partying. Music pumped, drinks flowed, and things flew through the air. A headache of immense proportions was racking Chiron's skull. His nephew, Billy, was tripping over his own four hooves as he approached him.

"Hey, Uncle C! What's going *hic* down?" he slurred as he slung an arm around his uncle. Chiron rolled his eyes.

"Whaddya *hic* doin' in a corner? Come have some FUN!" Chiron sighed heavily. Well, he thought, if I must be here, I might as well enjoy myself a little.

"This one time I'll oblige, William." He picked up a colorful concoction from a nearby drink table and guzzled it down. Billy pulled two enchanted party poppers out of his belt and gave one to his uncle. They both pulled the string, and the capsules exploded into mini fireworks. Chiron let out his inner Party Pony in a loud whoop.

18. Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes

On fire. That's how it felt as Percy sliced his way through the ranks of monsters. Every motion was connected and flawless. Each strike found its mark, each threat bounced off of an invisible armor. A crazy rush raced through his blood, the elation of killing the creatures that had tortured the lives of so many half bloods. He was a fiery machine of vengeance.

19. I'm Yours by The Script

Percy's shoulder was numb from the weight of Annabeth's slumped head. She had fallen asleep as they had sat on the couch in front of the fire at Sally's apartment. Blueprints that she had been eagerly showing to her boyfriend were strewn on the carpet. Percy stared at them, wondering how such a brilliant girl could love him, an impulsive and simple minded guy. She could have found a prodigy or an inventor, but she had chosen him. Her golden hair shone in the firelight, and Percy smiled. He softly kissed the top of her head.

20. Sunrise by Norah Jones

The pale yellow sun was rising behind the New York skyline. Annabeth watched the weak rays illuminate Percy's bruised and dirty face as he slept on the plush hotel bed. She gently touched his arm, not wanting to wake him right away. Annabeth marveled for a moment at how far they had come, how much they had been through together.

.


End file.
